Many articles and devices have been designed and manufactured for use as a nightlight. In general, these articles and devices are intended to not only amuse a user, but to also provide a means of comfort. Illustrative of such articles and devices are those discussed below.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,261 (Gaskin) discloses a flashlight equipped with a holster so that it can be secured on an arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,640 (Ogdon) discloses a toy gun having a viewing scope similar to a sighting scope used on a real weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,596 (Hirach) discloses a projection apparatus having a flashlight that is equipped with a lens having a decalmania affixed thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,710 (Taylor) discloses a toy pistol projector having a fixed local length system and means to advance film by the pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,240 (Shenker) discloses an audio-visual assembly for garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,449 (Coccoli, et al,) discloses a projecting flashlight capable of receiving an insatiable slide in a transverse slot position in an enlarged head enabling an illuminated image from the slide to be projected onto a viewing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,349 (Zeiler) discloses an amusement projector having a dynamic silhouette-producing mask mounted on a motion rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,293 (Own) discloses flashlight having an illumination and alerting effect system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,127 (Kain) discloses a three dimensional image viewing apparatus that includes a filmstrip having a plurality of images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,590 B1 (Lovitt) discloses an article such as wearing apparel having a lateral animation display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,930 B1 (Portcouche) discloses a wrist mounted illumination device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,028 (Sundin et al.) discloses a combination bedroom lamp and clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,264 (Sutton) discloses a decorative night light having a display panel for display of an image.
While the foregoing articles and devices are of interest and area are useful, typical methodologies for using a nightlight to assist a user in the dark all have one major set back; they do not disclose or suggest a nightlight that is worn on the wrist and capable of projecting 3-D illuminated images that can be moved while simultaneously rotating those images on a viewing surface, viewing said projected images through 3-D glasses and/or the 3-D lens extension adding a prism visual effect to the images and a panic mode feature which is capable of illuminating a designated light frequency to an area. The nightly adventure mode is an added bonus that allows interactive play between the users the images and the videos displayed. The body of the invention has a glow-in-the-dark feature providing additional illumination.